


Lift Me Up

by kizkhalifa



Series: GladNoct Week 2k17 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, lifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: A/n: For GladNoct Week. Prompt #6; Gladio likes to lift Noct.Warnings: N/aGladiolusxNoctis. I don't own FFXV or anything related to the franchise.





	Lift Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: For GladNoct Week. Prompt #6; Gladio likes to lift Noct.
> 
> Warnings: N/a
> 
> GladiolusxNoctis. I don't own FFXV or anything related to the franchise.

**Prompto shot the pictu** re, Gladio holding Noctis above his head as the prince laid over his palms, his video game in hand.

"He could walk you know," Ignis tutted, giving the two a hard look.

"He's getting his exercise in," Noctis called down to Ignis from his perch, Gladio grinning up towards his boyfriend with a laugh.

"Yeah, he really needs more exercise..." Prompto added, "it's just past noon and we've already walked seven miles today."

Noctis groaned and moved to jump down, phasing a short distance and waiting until the others caught up with him, "happy now?" He asked, having pocketed his phone and glared at Ignis with the question.

"Why don't we stop for lunch?" Ignis suggested, rather than dealing with an argument.

Gladio grabbed Noctis closed, pulling him off his feet, "break time?" Gladio spun him around, keeping him off his feet as he did so, "let's do lunges." And by that it was obvious he meant himself, as he threw Noctis on his shoulders.

Gladio started off slowly, taking his time to get into stride and leaving the two behind. He held Noctis tight, his legs against his chest. Dropping down with his step before raising back up to finish the lunge. Noctis ran his fingers through Gladio's hair, realizing they were being drug away from the group. He could smell Ignis cooking, and hear Prompto talking about some pictures. "Gladdy, you're a mess." He whispered, kissing his temple.

"You're the perfect weight to lift," Gladio shrugged, "and I love the way your body feels on mine."

Noctis chuckled, giving a small hip wiggle so his butt shifted against Gladio's shoulders, "let me down, you can workout later." Gladio released his hold on his legs and pulled him down, cradling him to his chest.

"Fine, but you're not going anywhere."

Noctis let out a quiet laugh, nuzzling into Gladio's neck before kissing him on the cheek, "is that so?"

"It is so," the shield grinned, "should we head back?"

"And listen to Ignis complain some more?"

"Well," Gladio chuckled softly and rolled his eyes, "a few more minutes away won't hurt, but he'll be finishing lunch soon."

Noctis groaned, wrapping his legs around Gladio's waist being held up like a baby. Gladio rubbed his back softly, gripping at his skin and holding him closely. "You're hungry, babe, you told me about two miles back."

"Yeah," Noctis gripped at him tightly, laying his cheek on his shoulder, "I'm hungry."

"Let's go eat then," he turned them back around, walking towards the camp, Noctis still in his arms.


End file.
